Ways to Her Heart
by DaisyChristine
Summary: Sakura Haruno was sick of the village thinking of her as a weakling. It was time to put a stop to it. SakuSaso
1. Prologue

**Title: Ways to the Heart**

**Pairing: SakuSaso**

**Rating: T (For Violence, Language and Character Deaths)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**Prologue**

Sakura Haruno had finally had enough of the bullshit Konoha kept spewing at her. No matter what anyone said, she was not weak anymore. But they didn't agree with her. Everyone she knew and loved had given up on her. Even Naruto.

One day in the middle of spring Sakura was called up to the Hokage's office. As she entered the room, she noticed that the the Hokage actually looked sober for once.

Tsunade looked up and saw Sakura enter her office.

"You called for me Tsunade-Sama?" asked Sakura.

"Yes. Sakura take a seat. This is most likely going to be something im sure you won't want to hear." Tsunade replyed calmly, watching as Sakura took a step forwards and sat in the brown leather chair in front of Tsunade's desk.

"To get to the point, I want you to give up becoming a ninja. You may have the knowledge but your weak and havn't had a succesful mission yet. Your jutsu's are not getting any better and your bring your team down. Please just give up before im forced to do something I do not want to do."

Sakura sat there frozen to the spot. She was so angry. She had no-one left who believed in her. Sasuke had finally come back but he just ignored her. He still called her annoying and it still hurt each time he did. She thought Tsunade cared about her, but she was wrong.

She ran out the room and out the Hokage Tower. Her pink, waist length hair blew out behind her. She ran through the village back to her apartment. Tearing through the house, she came to her bedroom. Opening the drawers and cupboards, she packed her bag. The next time she would see the village, she would be strong.

Not knowing where she was going, Sakura jumped out of the window and landed with a thud on the grass. She ran towards the gates of the village.

As she ran, she looked back. A tear slid down her face and into her smile.

For once, she may have a chance to be free.

Sakura ran though the Konoha Gates and out of the lives of the villagers. It would be a while before she would go back there. She may never even go back for now, she was a missing ninja. Sakura knew that if she returned to the village, she would not be accepted and that was a risk she was willing to take.

**Woop! Thats the prologue done! Hehehe!**

**Constructive Citisism is welcomed.**

**Please tell me what you think.**

**Thanks! :3**

**SugarCoatedRainbow-Chan**


	2. No Longer Konoha

**Title: Ways to the Heart**

**Pairing: SakuSaso**

**Rating: T (For Violence, Language and Character Deaths)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

_'Blah' - _Thoughts

_**'Blah'**_ - Inner

**Thanks to the people who reviewed!**

**~Kon Bubble Blaster**

**~Audrey Sinclair**

**~shadowjettailsclub **

**~LittleMizLuna**

**~Zanna-chan**

**Chapter 1: ****No Longer Konoha**

"TSUNADE-SAMA!"

The Hokage's head shot up instantly. Who in there right mind would try to wake up the drunken woman when she was in such a peaceful slumber? A moron, thats who.

"What is it Shizune?" muttered Tsunade. Her bloodshot eyes where narrowing at the woman at the door.

"Its Sakura! She's gone! She's not in the village anymore!" Shizune squeaked, afraid of the Hokages rage.

"WHAT!" Tsunade shouted in anger. She got up from her desk knocking all the papers on the floor.

Shizune stood there frozen to the spot glad that she didn't tell Tsunade about the sake. Sakura was one thing but having no sake left was a major crisis that could lead to a trip to the hospital, something Shizune was planning on avoiding.

~-~-~

Sakura was exhausted. She had absolutly no idea where she was heading and was currently swaying from side to side. Clinging to a nearby tree, Sakura slid down it and sat. Her hair was tangled and dirty and her breathing was heavy. She didn't know how long she could last.

_'Can my day get any worse?!?! I really am starting to give up hope. Maybe Tsunade was right?'_

_**'No point thinking about it now. Your officially a missing ninja! Cha'**_

_'Mmmhmm. But don't you think she has a point? I mean look at me. I don't even look like a ninja. I look like-'_

_**'Who cares! Its just you and me from now on! Cha! Lets show them what we can really do. First we need to start with your appearence. When we get to the nearest village, we are going shopping.'**_

_'IS THAT ALL YOU CAN THINK ABOUT!'_

_**'Im not getting your point...'**_

_'Argh! We're alone, in the middle of god knows where and its cold an wet. Oh and we don't have a place to stay. We're most likely to die from hypothermia!'_

_**'Chill! Don't you mean that you're more likely to die from it because me, well its safe to say that im not exactly real.'**_

_'What do you mean you're me!'_

Sakura and her inner carried on arguing, not noticing someone aproaching them. It was a man, with dark black hair that was tied in a ponytail at the back of his head. He had lines on his face and he wore a black cloak that went to the ground. There were patterns on his cloak. Red patterns. They were red cloads and that could only mean one thing.

_**'Well, nice talking to you but I gotta go. Good luck. Ja'**_

_'Hey! what the hell! What do you mean good luck. Where the hell are yo-'_

Sakura was abruptly pulled put of her thoughts when she heard a snap. Looking up she saw a man.

_'He looked odly familiar. Kinda like Sasuke'_

-

-

-

-

-

-

"Hn"

-

-

-

-

-

_'Eugh. Talks like Sasuke too. Wait, it can't be!'_

-

-

-

-

"Itachi!" Sakura cried.

In front of her stood the ex-Konoha Ninja. That was as much as she could take before her eyes started to blur and everything was going dark. All she could remember was the impact of her head against the side of the tree, as she passed out from exhaustion.

Itachi picked the girl up and took of for the Akatsuki base.

~-~-~

Fifteen ninja stood in fron of the Hokage's desk, readily waiting for there next mission.

Suddenly the Hokage herself walked through the door. She sat at her desk calmly and put her head in her hands.

"There is a reason you all were brought here. Earlyier today Sakura Haruno left the village without permision. She is no longer a ninja of this village. Your mission is to find her and bring her back here. Please try not to use violence unless it is absolutely necessary. You may leave." Tsunade announced.

"WHAT! NO! SAKURA-CHAN CAN'T HAVE LEFT! MAYBE SHE WAS KIDNAPPED!" A loud blonde shouted from the back of the room.

"Naruto, I wish it were true, but it isn't so please get on with you mission and I will deal with Sakura when you bring her back."

The ninja left the room and Tsunade sat there with her last bottle of sake in hand. She let one tear slide down her cheek and the went back to her paperwork.

**Sorry that was a short chapter. The next chapter will be longer.**

**Please review and tell me what you think of it so far.**

**Thankyou!**

**SugarCoatedRainbow-Chan**


	3. Welcome to the Akatsuki

**Title: Ways to the Heart**

**Pairing: SakuSaso**

**Rating: T (For Violence, Language and Character Deaths)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

_'Blah' - _Thoughts

_**'Blah'**_ - Inner

**Thanks to the people who reviewed!**

**~Aya Taki**

**~Uchiha Sakima **

**~Kisafan**

**~Zanna-chan**

**Chapter 2: ****Welcome to the Akatsuki**

_**'Hey Saku! Wake up girl!'**_

_'Hmmm'_

_**'...'**_

_'What do you want?!'_

_**'...'**_

_'Hey answer me!'_

_**'Well it looks like we're stuck big time.'**_

_'What do you mean st- HOLY SH** WHERE ARE WE?!?!'_

_**'Chill girl. I think we're at the Akatsuki base. Last person I remember seeing was Itachi. I dont think they want to kill us because they would have done it back there and not waisted there time bringing us here.'**_

_'Wow. A bunch of S-class criminals spared my life and instead brought me to there lare...'_

_**'I know. Arn't they sweet.'**_

_'I feel so special' _

_**'Sarcastic much! You know that big mouth is gonna get you into a lot of trouble, not to mention that big forehead.'**_

_'HEY! YOU TAKE THAT BACK!'_

_**'Nope. Don't you think its weird in the first place that no Konoha ninja were following us. I mean come on, they must have figured out that we've been gone for a while?!'**_

_'That may be true, but these are Konoha ninja. Im betting Tsunade was waiting for something and then sending of her best and fastest. Heh, they still won't be able to find me!'_

_**'Look, someones just come into the room. Ja'**_

Sure enough someone had entered the room. More like dungen. It probly was a dungen, you can see the bones in the corner of the room. There was dust everywhere, but there were no windows in the room so it was dark and smelly.

"Yo. Little girl. You gonna get up or what. Leader-sama wants to meet you."

Sakura looked at the guy. He was blue and looked just like a fish. Who would have thought that fish could talk.

Sakura replyed. A hint of sarcasm included, "Sure, whatever fishstick."

This comment didnt go to well with the fish man. He growled.

"I have a name you know. Its Kisame so use it."

_'Yeah only if you use my name. Im not even little. Well thats not entirely true. I am quite small. Damn fishstick!'_

Sakura got up and walked past Kisame and out of the room into a dark hallway. The hallway was painted red and there were about 10 doors running down eithe side of the walls. This was one loong hall. Kisame was walking in front of her.

_'Maybe I can benefit from being with the Akatsuki.'_

_**'Yeah! Maybe we should ask to join!'**_

_'When did you come back?!?! I thought you left.'_

_**'Yep. But what you don't know can't hurt you. Hey pay attention to the fish dude otherwise you'll get lost and god knows what will happen if any of the other members see us!'**_

_'Whatever.'_

"Oi, Pinkie. Hurry up."

You could tell he was frustrated. He pointed to an open door. Slowly Sakura steped into the bright room. This room didnt have a window either but at least it was nicer and rather warm. She sat down at the table that was placed in the center of the room. Opposite her sat a tall man with brown hair. He had lots of peircings in his ears and his nose. She could only asume, by the way Kisame had bowed to him as he left, that the man in front of her was none other than the leader of the Akatsuki.

It was deadly quiet until Leader spoke up.

"Haruno Sakura. I have brought you here with a proposition."

Sakura looked at him. She was tense and started to get shivers up her spine. So much for the room being warm.

"What would that be?" asked Sakura.

Leader started grinning at her. That definatly sent shivers down Sakura's back.

"Join the Akatsuki." He stated.

Sakura looked shocked, but she couldn't help the slight smile that edged its way onter her face.

_**'What are you waiting for!!! Say yes already.'**_

_'Are you sure?'_

_**'Well think of it this way. Konoha isn't exactly gonna let you just waltz back into the village and back into everyones lives. There not gonna trust you and you will most likely get killed or punished badly.'**_

_'Yeah but do the Akatsuki trust me?'_

_**'Good question. Say yes and you will probly find out. Sohurry up and agree already.'**_

Sakura looked back at the Leader.

"Hai. I accept your offer Leader-sama." Sakura announced confidently.

Leader smiled at her. He placed a small ring on the table. He moved it so it was right in front of her. Sakura sat there a while contemplating if this was the right decision and finally reached forward and picked up the ring. She placed it on her middle finger on her right hand.

Leader go up from his seat and moved towards the door. Just before he exited the room he turned to Sakura.

"Sakura Haruno, you are officially a member of the Akatsuki and please just call me Pein."

"Hai Pein-sama"

Pein turned back to the door and said to Kisame, who was standing at the doorway.

"Kisame please show Miss Haruno to her room. Make sure she is settled in and then take her on a tour of the base. Make sure to introduce her to her partner."

With that he left the room altogether. Kisame mimed for Sakura to follow him.

"Come on Pinkie."

Sakura smiled and walked out of the room and into her new life as a Akatsuki member.

~-~-~

_'Sakura-chan. Where can you be. Why?'_

_**'Thats what I wanna know kit!'**_

_'What could she have been thinking. Running off like that.'_

_**'Well it most likely had something to do with the conversation with Tsunade.'**_

_'What conversation?'_

_**'Exactly. While you were eating Ramen-'**_

_'RAMEN WHERE!'_

_**'-I was listning in.'**_

_'Listning to what?'_

_**'THEIR CONVERSATION!'**_

_'Oh yeah. What were they saying?'_

_**'Tsunade was telling Sakura to give up being a ninja. Thats most likely the cause of it all. Sakura was probly sick of people thinking of her as weak and ran off to prove herself.'**_

_'YEAH GO SAKURA-CHAN'_

_**'You don't get it do you?'**_

_'Get what?'_

_**'I give up. You should probly go kit. Your team is looking at you in an odd kinda way.'**_

_'Ohh. Okay. Bye Kyuubi!'_

_**'Bye kit.'**_

"Dobe..."

"Huh!"

"Its okay everyone. Its getting dark. Lets settle for camp here." Said the dark haired Uchiha.

Naruto still couldn't think of a reply. He was to busy thinking about his chat with the Kyuubi. What did he mean. Would Tsunade really be that cruel and tell Sakura to give it up.

~-~-~

Sakura sat in a room with pink walls and black silky curtains.

_'Maybe there are windows after all.'_

Sakura pulled back the curtains and to her dismay, found a large painting of a beach. It was drawn to look as if you were actually looking out the window onto a beach, but you could clearly tell it was a painting. There was not much light. Sakura unpacked her things and waited for Kisame to return and show her around the base.

_'I think I may start to like this place.'_

_**'Yeah. If you like dingy and smelly then whatever floats your boat I guess.**_

_'Great, you're back.'_

_**'Aww don't act to excited to see me.'**_

_'Good, I won't'_

_**'Hey I was joking. See give me one of those big smiles you usually do. Come on. One won't hurt!'**_

Kisame entered her room to find the pink haired kunoichi sitting on the bed grinning.

_'Strange girl. I think im going to like her.'_

"Pinkie, I didn't know you were that eager to see me!" Kisame had a grin of his own upon his face and started to chuckle, seeing her grin turn into a frown.

"Never in a million years, Fishstick"

Kisame growled. Now it was Sakura's turn to start chuckling.

~-~-~

"Sasori-danna? Guess what un?" The blonde haird man started bouncing uncontrolably. At least I think he was a man.

"..."

"Danna, danna, danna, danna un!"

"..."

"DANNA"

The other occupant simply stared at the blonde.

"What deidara?" He asked in a tone that suggested he wasn't at all bothered at what the blonde had to say. He just sat there looking uninterested and dead to the world.

"Ne Sasori-danna un, Pein-sama says we have another member un."

Sasori lifted his head instantly and gave deidara a questioning look.

"Oh and apparently un, the new member is a girl un!" Deidara stated with a big grin on his head.

Sasori let a smirk form on his lips.

_'Things are definatly going to get interesting here in out'_

_____________________

**Hehehe! Thats my 2nd chapter.**

**I hope it doesn't suck too much.**

**Please review and tell me what you think.**

**Thanks**

**SugarCoatedRainbow-Chan**


	4. What Did I Get Myself Into!

**Title: Ways to the Heart**

**Pairing: SakuSaso**

**Rating: T (For Violence, Language and Character Deaths)**

**Sorry I havn't updated in aaaaaaaaaaages! So I shall give you guys an good chapter! (hopefully)**

**:D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

_'Blah' - _Thoughts

_**'Blah'**_ - Inner

**Thanks to the people who reviewed!**

**~Dina647**

**~Zanna-chan**

**~XXXEmoxxAngelXXX**

**~Kisafan**

**~Aya Taki**

**~Akatsuki-fan389**

**~SasoLOVE111**

**~LunaXStarsAreRed**

* * *

**  
**

**Chapter 3: ****What did I get myself into?!**

They were currently in the kitchen. Kisame had finished pointing out the bathroom, living room and some of the rooms that Hidan had sacrificed spy ninjas to Jashin-sama. Sakura shivered at the thought of those rooms. They had encountered a half naked Itachi, a pmsing Konan and a very hyper Tobi. Sakura wondered where all the other members of the Akatsuki were. Just as that thought occured, a blonde and a red head walked into the room.

"Sasori-danna, art is a fleeting thing un. It comes and it goes."

"Just like you I hope."

The two kept arguing, not noticing the set of eyes that were currently staring at them.

"Ahem." Sakura coughed lightly trying to catch their attention.

The pair turned their heads towards the pinkette and Sakura noticed that the red haired man had the most gorgeous brown eyes as she fell deep into them.

_**'Woah Sakura, slow down. Although the guy is totally sexy, we can't just randomly go falling in love with S class criminals! They're missing ninja's Sak!'**_

_'Yeah but so am I and who said anything about love!'_

_**'Hey, i'm you and i know what your thinking.'**_

_'Urgh, you're so annoying! Leave me alone.'_

_**'Alright, alright.'**_

"-said she could join" finished Kisame.

"Wait what! Did I something?" questioned a confused Sakura. She was oblivious to the conversation the three men were having whilst she was arguing with her inner.

"Pinkie, talking yourself is the second sign of madness."

Deidara looked dumbly at Kisame and asked, "What's the first?"

Kisame and Sakura cracked up. Sasori sat there eyeing Sakura up.

_**'Hey Sa-ku-ra. Guess who is looking us up and down ;)'**_

_'What, who?!'_

_**'Mr Readhead hottie in the corner. I suggest you get you bum over there and tell him exactly who we are, if you know what I mean.'**_

_'No I don't know what you mean, pervert. I thought I told you to bug off.'_

_**'Okayyyy! Don't need to tell me twice.'**_

_'Obviously, I do.'_

"So yeah pinkie is staying with us. Ain't that right." Kisame chuckled at the frustrated girl standing next to him. Boy it was gonna be fun having someone else to tease, although by the way things are going, i'd say she'll be the one doing the teasing.

* * *

Sasori was sat on the chair in the corner. He couldn't take his eyes off her. Everything about her was entoxicating. The way she walked with such elegance, the way her lips would brush against each other, the way her hair shined in the light, the way her eyes would keep glancing at him, the way er lovely round-

Sasori was quickly pulled out of his fantasy as Tobi ran across the room and glomped Sakura. He couldn't help the jealous glares he sent the annoying, mask-wearing freak. How dare he touch my Sakura-chan.

_'Woah! Hold up. When in gods name did she become _my _Sakura-chan?!?!'_

_**'Since you likey her ;)'**_

_'Who the hell are you'_

_**'First your dissing god, then your cursing hell. Make your freaking mind up!'**_

_'That doesn't answer my question. Who Are YOU!'_

_**'Don't get your knickers in a twist. I'm Inner Sakura. I can communicate to other people through Sakura's brain! Clever right.'**_

_'Inner Sakura? Does that mean Sakura knows what i've been thinking about?!'_

_**'Nope. Luckly for you, only I know. But I can still tell her, but she won't believe me T.T Too bad. She liked you too.'**_

_'Huh? Argh, I don't have time to talk to you. Leave me the hell alone!'_

_**'See there you go again, blaming hell.'**_

_'...'_

_**'Alright, i'll leave.'**_

_'...'_

_**'Soo damn ignorant.'**_

Sasori finally snapped back to reality. Sakura had sat down in the chair next to him and was staring at him intently.

"Are you okay? You seemed a bit... distracted?" She asked, the look of intent still plastered on her face.

"E-erm I t-think s-so?"

"Woah guys! You missed it! Sasori-Danna stuttered. Looks like he's in Lurveeee!"

"Deidara!"

"Holy Shit!" Deidara shot up from his chair and ran out the room. Sasori got up to follow but something held him back. A hand grasping his shirt.

* * *

Deidara was on the other side of the base before he realised his Danna wasn't even following him.

"Shit. I've been had!" He grumbled as he headed over to the kitchen.

* * *

**Hope you guys like it. I should be updating sooner now.**

**Thanks for everyone who reviewed!**

**SugarCoatedRainbow-Chan**


	5. Quality Time With Naruto

**Title: Ways to the Heart**

**Pairing: SakuSaso**

**Rating: T (For Violence, Language and Character Deaths)**

**Eh heh heh, I knooooooow, I havn't updated in YEARS!**

**: O Its actully been Years T_T**

**But annnyyyway! I finally updated!**

**Bleuh. School has just been rubbish!**

**Soooooooooooo anyway! Here is the next chapter!!!!**

**Woop!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

_'Blah' - _Thoughts

_**'Blah'**_ - Inner

**Thanks to the people who reviewed!**

**Unfortunately I'm not sure who reviewed at what time and everything...**

**Im not very good with this sort of thing .**

**Chapter 4: ****Quality Time With Naruto**

Sasori slowly turned to see who had grasped his shirt. His eyes layed on none other than, "TOBI?! WTF?!?!"

"Ne, Sasori-sempai? Wasn't you and Deidara-sempai supposed to be going on a mission about now. Only Tobi know's how much you don't like to be late"

**'SHIT! I knew there was something I was forgetting. Where is that blonde idiot when you need him.'**

With that, Sasori left the room, leaving Kisame and Tobi to fight over what was for dinner and Sakura sitting in a chair staring blankly at the ceiling.

~-~-~

"Naruto. What's taking so long? You don't usually fall behind. I thought you wanted to find saki- sako Argh! Your teamate?!"

Naruto stopped. His fists were clenched, blood dripping down from his fingertips. His shoulders tensed and his breathing became heavy. He was mad. No, he was angry. Even worse. He was absolutely furious that his own Sensei couldn't even remember the name of his own student that he'd taught for nearly three whole years! They'd been through so much as a team and he STILL couldn't bring himself to remember the name of his own female student.

"You teme... How could you."

"Naruto, If you really want to find Sakura that bad then shut-up and listen to our Sens-"

"SASUKE! You too! She was our teamate! You know what?! I'm glad she ran while she still could! Before you corrupted her! All of you! How could I even call you my friends."

Without another thought on the subject, Naruto turned his back and ran. He was going to go back to Konoha. Something had to be done, and if these moron's weren't willing to help, he would have to do it all on his own.

~-~-~

"Hey, Sasori-Danna un? Isn't that the Kyuubi kid? Sakura-chan's old teamate along with that Uchiha brat un. I don't see the Uchiha anywhere. Wonder what he's doing out here all alone?"

Sure enough, Naruto sat a few metres away from the unsuspecting pair.

"Oi Brat. What are you doing so far from home un."

Sasori narrowed his eye's. They better be careful around this kid. They didn't know what he had up his sleeve. Naruto on the other hand turned his head only to face two S-class criminals.

**'Shit. Now I regret running away like that! What the hell was I thinking?!'**

"What do you want from me."

Sasori smirked and answered.

"Nothing really. Just thought you might like to know how your pink-haired friend is doing. Im sure she misses you a lot."

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH SAKURA!"

"Geez un. No need to shout. We havn't done anything to Sakura-chan un. She's perfectly fine. Anyway, why should we be telling you this un. It's not like your stupid villiage did anything to help her. Now she's joined the Akatsuki un, she can finally realize her true potential."

The Kyuubi container stood with his mouth wide open, unable to process in his mind what the stupid blonde had just said. It could'nt be true. Sakura-chan would never join the Akatsuki.

"YOU'RE LYING! SHE'D NEVER JOIN YOUR STUPID ORGANIZATION-"

"No, you're wrong. She joined because it was her last hope. If you are her true friend, like you say you are, you would be happy that she has finally found a place that accept's her for who she is and not because of how much power she has. Make up your mind Uzumaki."

Sasori and Deidara left, leaving a stunned, shell-shocked Naruto to sit and think about what they had just said.

_**'Kit. Although it break's me to say this, but they were right. You have been out of line. Sakura deserves happiness and if she's found it in the Akatsuki, you should help her and back her up.'**_

_'You're right. I'm sure she didn't join for the wrong reasons. Oh Sakura-chan, I hope you're okay. I don't want to loose my only sister to the teme or the rest of Konoha. They don't deserve you.'_

_**'Thats right Kit. Respect her decision. In the mean time, your useless team have finally caught up with you. I wouldn't tell them of the things that took place a few minutes ago. Sasuke-teme would go mad'**_

_'You're right. Back to reality I guess. The harsh reality.'_

______

**I know I know, short chapter! I will do a long chapter soon! Seeing as were nowhere near finished the story.**

**: D**

**Hopefully, you arn't all mad at me for my late update and bad spelling mistakes.**

**Bye bye!**

**Lovage...**

**SugarCoatedRainbow-Chan**


	6. AN Sorry

Hey.

I know I haven't been keeping on top of things. These past few years have been really busy.

I've had to deal with deaths in the family, an ongoing illness that the doctors literally just found out what was the cause last year, losing my job, college and A levels. I'm leaving sixth form and starting a BTEC in music this year so I will have a whole lot more time on my hands. That means, no exams and no revising [Plus Fridays off!]. It may still be a while before I finish off some of my stories, but i'll get there eventually, but I do have some ideas for other stories that I'm pretty excited about : )

Sorry to be an annoyance : P

SugarCoatedRainbow-Chan

X


End file.
